not fair
by HOASVUwriter
Summary: This is a sequel to you don't realise what you'vegot until iit's gone but it'll make sense either way all you need to know is that liv has a sister called Kate and a daughter called Emily. In this sequel Emily gets dragged into a bad group will Liv help her realise that she's still a kid and that she'll always be her little girl. I'm bad at summaries soz


Emily was fighting with Olivia as usual "but mom it's not fair OK everyone is going to that party tonight" she groaned.

"Oh really?" Olivia asked and Emily nodded but her answer was still no. Emily stormed off to her room. She heard keys in the door and figured it was just Brian coming home from work.

Olivia opened the door to see Jake at the door. "Hey is Emily there?" he asked and Olivia shook her head closing the door but he pushed it back open. "She's not here" Olivia said frustratedly.

"I know I'm not your favourite person but Emily's my girlfriend and you can't stop me from seeing her" he answered and Olivia glared.

"Watch me" she said slamming the door leaving Jake alone in the hallway. She locked the door and sat on the couch

"Girlfriend?" she muttered wondering what was going on. As far as she was concerned he was a rapist who didn't get caught despite her best efforts. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kate calling her. "Hey what is it?" Olivia asked not thinking anything of it.

"There's an insane party going on in my place and I do not remember planing a party" Kate said and Olivia knew now exactly what party Emily was talking about.

"Emily!" she yelled not caring if she woke Noah.

"What is it?" Emily asked feeling threatened by her mom's dark tone. She entered the sitting room to see her mom standing next to the couch arms crossed.

"So when were you gonna tell me that this famous party of yours includes breaking into your aunts home and ransacking the place?" Olivia asked and Emily turned to run for it but Olivia grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and helplessly shrugged.

"You can't bend the rules and I'm defiantly not overlooking this just cuz you're my kid" Olivia said taking Emily's arm and dragging her out the door.

"Um.. Mom forgetting something?" Emily asked.

"Noah" Olivia gasped before running back inside and lifting Noah from his crib. "OK now let's go" she said.

"Mom you're going the wrong way" Emily corrected but Olivia wasn't an idiot.

"I'm picking up the squad car" she said pulling up outside the precinct.

"Cool" Emily said getting out of the car and taking Noah out of his car seat.

"Not cool you're gonna stay with Nick" Olivia said slamming her door.

"Please can I come I mean you need a partner" Emily tried to persuade.

"Your right I do need a partner that's why I'm taking Fin" Olivia answered as they walked inside. Nick took Noah from Emily and handed Olivia a coffee.

"You're gonna need it" he said and Emily glared.

"What about me" she sulked playfully.

"Remember last time" Olivia asked and Nick laughed slightly.

"What happened last time?" Nick asked

"Mom shh" Emily said blushing a little.

"Tell him or your grounded" Olivia said and Emily knew she'd lost.

"Fine I peed." she answered and Olivia gestured for her to continue. "On Elliot" she finished.

"And how old were you?" Olivia asked with an evil smile.

"Nine" Emily sighed blushing even more. Nick starred laughing so hard that tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Wait lemme get this straight you just went? But how did Elliot get involved?" Nick asked through the laughter.

"This is the best part she was hugging his leg saying please don't leave me and that'd when it happened" Olivia laughed.

After embarrassing Emily Olivia and Finn headed to the squad car and made their way to Kate's place. They opened the door and saw people drinking and dancing and it was just all out crazy. Fin turned off the music and Olivia kicked everyone out. "Everybody out!" she yelled over the murmurs of the teens. Among the crowd she noticed Jake and now she knew that her and Emily needed to have a serious talk.

**soz that I took long and it's short but I'll make it better I promise **


End file.
